Return of the N Men
by Sheeniac
Summary: Jimmy and company go on a hiking trip on Mars with seven other classmates, when they regain and receive superpowers. But now everyone is at eachother's throats. Can Jimmy help? Oneshot.


**Ok, this is my first ever One Shot, so please be kind. This takes place after "Around the World in 8 Days", even though the story does not end at chapter ten. I just wanted to write a quick One Shot. Anyways, please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron.**

James Isaac Neutron sat bored in his laboratory with his robotic dog, Goddard. It had been two years since he had last been bored. With the number of adventures they had, it was no wonder. But today was different. His parents were out of town for the week, and surprisingly, they even said he was old enough to have a party or two or five. But Jimmy wasn't really the partying type. So now he was down in his lab, idealess.

"Well, Goddard, any ideas?" the boy genius asked his companion.

Goddard's neck flew up and a screen was revealed. Jimmy used this when he needed ideas. The first one read _Fix Computer._

"The computer doesn't need fixing, Goddard," Jimmy mumbled.

The second one read _Fix Time Booth._

"Neither does the Time Booth."

The third one read _UNfix Goddard._

"Har har, you're so hilarious," muttered Jimmy in a sarcastic tone. "Now how about some good ideas?"

Goddard's screen read _Take friends to Mars for a Olympus Mons hiking trip._

"That's actually a good idea. I haven't seen Sheen or Carl all day, and of course I can't forget Cindy and Libby. What a great idea! I'll call them up right now!"

Within thirty minutes the rest of the gang was waiting outside the lab. When Jimmy let them in, however, he was shocked to find that Nick, Betty, Butch, Bolbi, Britney, Ike, and Oleander fell into his lab as well. "What are all you guys doing here?" Jimmy asked.

"When me and Sheen were talking about coming on our way here, everyone else wanted to come too," Carl told his friend.

"Guess what Jimmy?" Sheen shouted. "Bolbi is back from Backheirestan!"

"Yes, and Bolbi sorry for trying to destroy you guys." Bolbi apologized.

"It's fine Bolbi," Sheen forgave him. "It wasn't your fault anyways."

"Well, Neutron, are we just gonna sit here and chat, or are we gonna go to Mars?" Cindy asked.

"Yah, where's the party?" Nick complained.

"Well, I guess all you can come," Jimmy announced. "Everyone head into the spaceship."

Everyone boarded the ship, and within minutes they were on their way. Goddard then started to play some news on the computer. "Welcome to Astronomy News. I'm you're host, Nill Bye. First off, several solar flares wer spotted last night. Viewers were in awe. A full eclipse is expected tonight over the Texas area. Lastly, the Van Patten Radiation Belt is expected to move over Mars in approximately 45 minutes." At this last last staement, Goddard slapped his head with an arm that came out of his back. He lifted his neck hatch, and his screen read _Here we go again._

Five minutes later, they were hiking Olympus Mons, which not only was the tallest volcano on Mars, but in the solar system as well. Forty minutes later, they sat down for a rest. Even though they had traveled almost four miles up from the base, they hadn't even scratched at the mountain's height. They sat down down for a quick snack, after that they planned to resume hiking straight up for another hour or so before stopping again.

"Hey, I feel kinda weird," Oleander interrupted the meal.

"Hey! I feel it too!" Butch complied.

"Now I'm no science expert," Ike stated, "but I don't think skies are usually green."

"Or red," commented Britney.

"Or purple," Betty continued.

"No rainbowy!" Bolbi said.

"Now calm down, dudes," Nick reassured stupidly. "Let's take this in stride."

"Wait a minute Jimmy," Carl explained. "Isn't that the thingy that came over us after we came home from golfing on Mercury, and stuff?"

"The Van Patten Radiation Belt!" Jimmy exclaimed. "Quick everyone! We have to get back to the ship!"

"Neutron, at this rate it will take twenty minutes to get back to the ship, and that's just at top speed."

"You're right, Cindy." Jimmy took a key out of his pocket and pressed a button. Within moments the ship was at their side, and everyone boarded quickly. Within seconds the ship was started up, and five minutes later they were back at home.

They started walking to the lab. "Jimmy, you're orange again!" Libby announced.

"Yah, well you're clear, Libby," Cindy retorted, then pushed in the direction of Libby. Libby turned visible just as the push hit her, and she went flying. "Oh, sorry Libby. I once again don't know my own strength."

"Neither do I," Carl slammed Cindy with a gigantic belch. A moment later Sheen crashed into Carl and Jimmy.

"Hey guess what guys?"

"We already know Sheen!" everyone sorely replied.

"But what about them?" Carl inquired.

"What do you mean, what about them," Jimmy asked Carl, although a second later he knew the answer, and he looked around to confirm his fears.

Nick was now a shiny silver color, apparently made out of iron. Betty was in a mist of flames. Bolbi was contorting himself into all sorts of inhumane positions and stretching himself. Britney was shooting an ivy-like plant out of her hands. Butch was creating thunder. Ike was meditating in mid-air, and bending objects to his will, and Oleander was increasing and decreasing his size. EVERYONE had gotten superpowers.

Nick walked over to Jimmy. "Hey Neutron, why am I shiny? This is cool. But you should probably stop some of these people from fighting. It's getting on my nerves. Unless you want on my nerves too!"

Jimmy looked more closely. Oleander was running away from Butch. Ike and Britney were fighting eachother. Bolbi and Sheen were starting to insult eachother, and Betty and Cindy were dueling. Jimmy, Carl, Libby, and Nick were the only ones not fighting with eachother.

Carl and Libby were watching Jimmy inside the lab while Nick was monitoring the outside situation. "Well, folks," Jimmy announced, "I have received the results, and I don't like them. It appeares that the Radiation Belt had combined with naturally occuring Exeflexatocum on Mars."

"Excuse me, Jim," Carl asked, "but what's Exemplomet... whatever you just said."

"It's a naturally occuring element on Mars that only I know about. Exeflexatocum's natural properties cause a chemical reaction in the human brain that causes extreme anger," Jimmy explained. "Many of the rivalries on the surface, such as Butch-Oleander and Cindy-Betty, already existed, and were just fueled by the Exeflexatocum. However, Sheen and Bolbi were not fighting in the beginning, so Exeflexatocum is able to start a new rivalry, and to make matters worse, everyone has powers now. Their fighting could lead to extreme injury, possibly even a coma or even complete death."

"How come we weren't affected, Jimmy?" Libby inquired.

Jimmy thought for a moment. "What were you doing when it was snack time, Libby?"

"Oh, sorry, I wasn't really eating, I was listening to a Greystar CD."

"What about you Carl?"

"I wasn't eating either. I was petting my Penny the Llama Doll."

"Nick, as I remember, was looking in a mirror," Jimmy continued. "And I was thinking of my first invention, my lovable dog, Goddard. Now, each of us four was doing something we thoroughly enjoy, which, apparently, counteracted the Exeflexatocum. So we have to first find something that each of the individuals enjoy, then get them to step into the Personality Synthesizer."

"Personality Synthesizer? What's that?" Carl and Libby simultaneously asked.

"It's an invention I bought from my internet friend, Sam Chaddix. I believe I can rig it to eliminate superpowers. Now let's get to work."

"You mean little... Non-UltraLord Fan!" Sheen was yelling at Bolbi.

"That best can do, Spooky Mooky!" Bolbi insulted Sheen.

"That does it, cretin boy! You're going down!"

"You finally asked!"

Sheen and Bolbi, just before they got to eachother, were interrupted by a loud, pertruding, annoying belch. "Hey, over here!" Carl yelled. "These shishkabobs are really good. Yum."

Bolbi snapped out of his trance as he looked at the food in Carl's hand. "Shiskabobs? Me love shiskabobs!" He immediately ran towards Carl. Carl threw the shishkabob into Jimmy's machine. Bolbi ran delightedly into the machine just before Jimmy shut and activated it. There was a bright green light, and a moment later, Bolbi emerged from the machine, as happy as a clam.

Meanwhile Sheen was trying to find Bolbi, while running at the speed of sound. "Oh, Sheen!" he heard Libby call to him from the front of the Synthesizer.

"Libby? Is that you?" Sheen ran to her but didn't stop fast enough before crashing into Jimmy's machine. Jimmy shut the door and engaged the same sequence. Sheen leaped out of the machine and into Libby's arms. Two down. Six to go.

Next came Ike and Britney, who were easier than Sheen and Bolbi to get into the machine. Now for Oleander. Oleander was currnetly running... while being an inch tall. Butch easily caught up with his foe, and with a intense jump, caused a thunder wave that easily pushed the tiny Oleander flying through the air... and into Jimmy's machine. Oleander emerged full sized. Jimmy had figured that Oleander had also not been affected by the Exeflexatocum, but was being chased by Butch, who had. Therefore, he needed no enthusiasm burst. Oleander fainted. Butch was lured by his baseball hat, which he had discovered about a year ago was quite tasty.

Now came the tough part. There were only two left, but those two were Betty and Cindy. Libby had predicted this to be tough. "Any ideas?" she asked Carl.

"Nu-uh, Libby," Carl mumbled with his mouth full. He was no longer eating shishkabobs, but now he was eating donuts. Betty saw this and immediately headed towards the donuts. Libby tripped her and she landed in the machine. "That was extemely random," Carl muttered.

"And unexpected," added Libby.

Now Cindy was heading towards the machine, ready to trap Betty in the machine. "Guys, we can't let Cindy do this!" Jimmy commanded. "Lure her!"

"It's probably just the heat of the moment, but I can't think of anything!" Libby screamed.

"Me neither," Carl shouted. "Nothing but..." Carl and Libby looked at eachother for a moment, then grinned, then looked at Jimmy.

"Well, what are you guys looking at me for? I don't have any ideas!" Carl and Libby continued grinning as they advanced towards Jimmy. He gulped. "I don't think I like where this is going."

Moments later, Jimmy was tied to a cart that Carl and Libby were pushing. Jimmy's face was smothered in makeup of all sorts. "Oh, Cindy!" Carl hollered in Jimmy's voice (Carl can do ventriloquism). Cindy looked up. Even with superstrength, Cindy had barely made a few dents in the tough-as-nails machine. Cindy jumped over to the area where Jimmy was tied up. Cindy was looking at Jimmy blankly. She stayed this way for a few seconds, then smiled. She leaned forward as if to kiss Jimmy, but Libby threw her into the machine. A few moments later she emerged, as normal as can be.

"How did you learn to do that?" asked Sheen.

"Cindy has been teaching me karate, Sheen." Libby kissed Sheen on the cheek.

"What an eventful day Carl," Jimmy calmly said, then quickly changed moods. "NOW WILL YOU PLEASE UNTIE ME AND WASH MY MAKEUP OFF!"

"Oh, sorry Jim."

"Now, since my parents are out of town, who wants to come over to my house and have a party?" Jimmy asked everyone.

"Huzzah!" Everyone shouted.

**Well, that's my first one shot. Please review. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
